Silver Emerald
by make me tell
Summary: An AL AragornLegolas Slash, hence the rating. Legolas and Aragorn fall in love but can they overcome the obstacles? And am I rubbish at summeries? Please review
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!!!!!!! IT'S NOT MINE!!! YOU CAN HAVE IT!! I don't want it sob

Ahem, the characters belong to J.R.R.Tolkein, even though he's dead…. So I don't know how that works, but hey! The plot is mine.

**A/N: Rated M because **it's probably not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 because it has strong adult themes.

The elves relaxed around the table of Rivendell, delicately eating the fruits laid out before them, the sweet juices bursting in their mouths.

A tall, rugged man strode in. Human, some thought, not worth the mentioning. But the human walked with pride, straight to the head of the table to a black haired elf, face creased with cares.

As they whispered a hurried conversation, Elrond stood to leave, when the ranger's attention was caught by a pale elf. His intensive blue eyes penetrated Aragorn's, his face was framed by blond locks, plaited and flowing down his back. It was a face of a haryon, a prince. He sat as justly and stately as his formerly mentioned position would dictate, completely as one of royal blood.

Thus Aragorn beheld Legolas Greenleaf for the first time, a Prince of Mirkwood, part of a delegation to the great halls of the Half-Elven. All the years in the forests, down in the valleys, by the rivers, neither male had ever seen anything more appealing. Legolas was not sure if it was his imagination, reality, or wishful thinking that, when Arwen the daughter of Elrond, took Aragorn by the wrist, that the Ranger shot a look of longing towards the Prince.

That look of hunger, fae or not, burned Legolas' soul and imprinted upon it those liquid mortal eyes, which would haunt Legolas until the end.

Elrond, quicker than most of those surrounding him, saw the look, and the glance he shot at the prince confirmed that he was not best pleased. How could this young prince of Mirkwood, far to the east, be seducing his son-in-law to be? How could he undo all the work that Elrond and his daughter had put in, in a look?

The blond elf's heart yearned to follow, but the retreating, haughty back of Elrond told him that that would not only be impractical, but impossible

(((((-)))))

Legolas felt the warm breeze upon his face and sighed in happiness as the leaves of the beech trees rustled around him. The city of Rivendell, though full of life, was open and cool, very different from the closeness of his home. But it was pleasant, in a way that he had not expected. He could easily get used to the flowing fountains and shining streams that were all over this white land.

Out of the maze of trees and leaves came a slim, shadowy form. At the footsteps, Legolas looked up and opened his eyes wide at the sight.

**A/N: This story is going to be quite a lot of short updates :D Just to drive any readers insane :D :D :D And 'cos I'm evil and lazy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!!!!!!! IT'S NOT MINE!!! YOU CAN HAVE IT!! I don't want it "sob"

Ahem, the characters belong to J.R.R.Tolkein, even though he's dead…. So I don't know how that works, but hey! The plot is mine.

**A/N: Rated M because it's probably not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 because it has strong adult themes. Please review, I'm open to advice, comments, ideas, but if you don't want to read Slash, don't flame it**

**The** thin form of Arwen swept forth from the trees, closely followed by Aragorn, panting after her, reaching out.

Legolas hid himself behind one of the thin beech trees, thanking Elbereth for the elvish cloak he wore than hid him in the shadows.

"Arwen, how can you say that I have betrayed you and your father?" the Ranger shouted, "You and your father betrayed me the day we met. You claimed that you loved me on sight, but I knew your father was whispering in your ear every word, wasn't he?

"Wasn't he?" Aragorn demanded.

Arwen flushed with anger and said, low and dangerously, "You do not deserve to be under Atar's protection in this land. He has done nothing but care for you, and what do you do? You fall in love." Her voice rose with the sarcasm, "Grow up Aragorn, you don't fall in love on sight, that's fairy tale and myth

"You shouldn't be surprised that I do not want to be betrothed to you anymore, not even to 'possibly' inherit Gondor. I can't go on like this with you. Nildo, nothing more, nothing more than friends can we be. Not when you take a fancy to some foreign elf for no reason. And with no hope."

She stormed away and Aragorn put his face in his hands. He was alone; once again he was alone in his life. And now, he didn't even have Elrond.

"Er" he whispered, alone, friendless.

Hearing that rolling 'r' and feeling his pain from only meters away, Legolas was drawn forwards from his hiding place. He sat next to Aragorn, where his body had collapsed onto the ornate stone bench.

Aragorn felt the warm hand on his shoulder and leaned against Legolas' body from instinct, needing tenderness and reassurance. He rested his head back against Legolas' shoulder and opened his eyes.

In his surprise to see the elf sitting there he jumped to his feet, gasping and bumbling words together, making no sense. The surprise was too much.

Legolas grinned at the sight he had caused, and Aragorn seemed to relax at the sight of a familiar gesture. He shuddered and then bowed.

"Forgive me, your Lordship" he pleaded, trying to gather words to him.

He failed at the sight of those striking eyes

**A/N: **mwah ha ha, another update, even though I have a grand total of 1 view!!! I think it was me aswell, lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!!!!!!! IT'S NOT MINE!!! YOU CAN HAVE IT!! I don't want it "sob"

Ahem, the characters belong to J.R.R.Tolkein, even though he's dead…. So I don't know how that works, but hey! The plot is mine.

**A/N: Rated M because it's probably not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 because it has strong adult themes. Please review, I'm open to advice, comments, ideas, but if you don't want to read Slash, don't flame it**

"**Atar," **complained Arwen, "It's not going to work, that Sinda has stolen the heart of Aragorn."

"There's nothing I can do," snapped Elrond "I have asked Elrohir and Elladan to try and keep Aragorn here in Rivendell. They have known him for much longer than you. I cannot make Aragorn love you, anymore than I can bring your mother back from the West"

At this attack, Arwen's eyes filled with tears, "Atar… Forgive me, I will try harder"

"Don't" he replied, "Just let things take their course, both love and lust are things hard to control and hard to accept"

"I cannot just lie down and let this pass Atar, I will make him mine"

(((((-)))))

Aragorn was staring up at the sky, watching the leaves wave in the breeze and the stars shimmer against the clear, navy blue sky. Nielliun, the Dog Star was right above him.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" said Legolas, standing behind him

"Yes," came the soft reply

They stared at the sky for a moment and then Aragorn asked, "Who are you?"

"Me? I am Legolas of the Woodland Realm – Mirkwood, and you are Aragorn, son of Arathorn."

"How long have you watched me for?"

"Since that lunch, how long have you watched for me?

"Since that lunch"

Both nodded, Aragorn thought that he was being tracked, and Legolas – watching his movements and constant presence but the place they had first spoken, - thought, hoped, that Aragorn was waiting for him to emerge.

Legolas sat, cloak rustling, next to Aragorn. He wrapped his arms around his knees and stared upwards with his pale face, his hair shimmering in the darkness.

"You're Thranduil's son." Aragorn exclaimed, making the connection. Aragorn grinned.

Legolas' back stiffened in automatic anger and tension "What of it?"

"I was just thinking of a friend"

"A Dwarf?" scorned Legolas

"No, a wizard"

Lost for words and uncomfortable in the silence that followed, Aragorn resorted to desperate measures

"Sooooo, tell me about yourself"

**A/N: Not a side of Arwen you often see, but it's a feeling I picked up on, more in the books than the film.**

**Thank you for the reviews and views – a lot of you have read it. Please keep reviewing, it means alot to me when you do and helps me make further decisions**

**_Rim Hennaid, Calo anor na ven_ to you all**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!!!!!!! IT'S NOT MINE!!! YOU CAN HAVE IT!! I don't want it "sob"

Ahem, the characters belong to J.R.R.Tolkein, even though he's dead…. So I don't know how that works, but hey! The plot is mine.

**A/N: Rated M because it's probably not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 because it has strong adult themes. Please review, I'm open to advice, comments, ideas, but if you don't want to read Slash, don't flame it**

"**Sooooo**, tell me about yourself" Aragorn said

"There's really not much to tell, if you just want basics" laughed Legolas, "I'd prefer not to bore you for the rest of your life telling you about my immortality. Let's see, Thranduil of the Greenwood is my father, known to men as Mirkwood. My official title is Prince Legolas Greenleaf, though I much prefer just Legolas" he took a deep breath to hit upon the important point "I'm not married, or betrothed. I guess I just haven't met the right… one" he selected his words carefully, with the skill of any courtier.

"I'm here as an embassy from my father. Apart from that there is not much more to tell" he laughed again, "Now tell me how you came here Aragorn"

"Aragorn, that name is still a strangeness to me. For many years I was Estel, hope. Only at the start of March, when I came to my 20th year was I told my real name and heritage. I am the heir of Elendil, Elrond is my foster father.

"And Arwen?"

"I was introduced to Arwen not long after I was told about my kin. It was not six months ago. My Lord Elrond is a man whom I cannot read. Sometimes I do not believe he wants his daughter restrained by a man, and sometimes I believe he wishes me to her" Aragorn gestured evasively, "I do not think that I can handle a relationship with Arwen, I do not think I am ready for a political marriage."

"I understand"

"You do?" his eyes searched Aragorn's face

"Yes, many a time has my father or his counsellors approached me about one Lady or another, but I want love and compassion, not someone else lands. I can lands find for myself and should inherit lands one day when my father crosses the seas back to Valinor"

"I know exactly how you feel" said Aragorn, "That's something we both have in common. We don't want to be tied down and committed to someone who we cannot love"

"It feels like betrayal"

"Yes, that's exactly how I feel"

They smiled softly at each other, both caught up in each other that they did not notice the shadow of elves watching them on Elrond's orders, or the elf on horseback riding to the Woodland Realm.

**A/N: This was a really hard chapter to write because I had to say things that Legolas and Aragorn could say carefully so they don't put each other off. More updates coming, apology for not updating – I was in Scotland**

**Thank you for the reviews and views, keep 'em coming**


End file.
